mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max
A Max is when the three Mixels from one tribe combine, creating a Mix with the powers and abilities of all three from the tribe including a unique power. Maxes Trivia *The leader of the tribe is the dominant Mixel in the Maxes, and the one who controls and voices the Max. It is possible that the leader is decided by whoever controls the Max. * By collecting three members of a tribe in the Mixels sets, one can create the Maxes using LEGO. This is one of main selling points of the sets. Instructions can be downloaded on the website or found in presents in Calling All Mixels. There are always plenty of leftover pieces from the Maxes. * In Calling All Mixels, the player can save everyone in a tribe to perform a Max. * Each Max has powers that come from different body parts of the Mixels in their tribe. * The Wiztastics Max and Glowkies Max are the only Maxes with wings. The Frosticons Max can also fly, but he uses his frost-breath instead of wings. * So far, only the Series 1 Maxes have appeared in the animated series, with the others having yet to appear. *The Cragsters, 2014 Infernites, and Orbitons Maxes are the only Maxes so far not to have a tail. It is possible that this is because none of them have a tribe member with a tail. However, the 2014 Infernites Max has fire on his bottom that resembles a tail. *Out of all three Maxes seen in the show so far, the 2014 Infernites Max has appeared the least, only being seen in two episodes (The Electroids' and Cragsters' Maxes both appeared in three). * The Cragsters Max and the 2015 Infernites Max are the only Maxes so far that both resembles and has the voice of the leader of his respective tribe (Krader and Burnard). * The Flexers and the Wiztastics Maxes are the only Maxes so far that have four legs. * The Cragsters Max was the first Max to appear in the series. * The Cragsters Max is the only Max so far that is humanoid and not based off an animal or animal-like creature. * The Wiztastics Max is the only Max that has a non-offensive unique power, which is creating portals. However, he does attack in Calling All Mixels, as he creates a vortex that soon explodes. * The 2014 Frosticons Max has the most powers among the Maxes, while the Fang Gang Max has the least. * The Infernites, Frosticons, and Glorp Corp are the only tribes that have more than one Max. * The Electroids Max is the only Max whose head connects to his body with a ball joint in his LEGO version. * The 2015 Infernites Max and the Glowkies Max are the first and so far only Maxes to be Cycloptic. * The Electroids Max and Glorp Corp Max are the only Maxes without movable jaws in their LEGO version. * The Orbitons Max is the only non-Cycloptic Max of the Series 4 Maxes. * Series 4 contains the first Maxes in the animated series since Series 1. * All the Series 4 Maxes can fly, despite the fact that no members of the 2015 Infernites can fly. *In Mixek Moon Madness, it is confirmed that Maxes can switch off voices of its different tribe members. Gallery See also *Mix *Murp Category:Forms of Mixing